


Teach Me, Mr. Way

by Dark_Angel1976



Series: My Mr. Way [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullying, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976
Summary: Senior high school student Frank runs into the new art teacher, literally.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure how I found myself in this situation, but I'm sure as hell not sorry… 

I was late to school. Again. Not that it mattered much. First period was study hall, then art class. The principal caught me by the collar as I tried to sneak in.  
“Frank Iero, you're going to be the death of me. Why do you insist on being late?”  
“I'm sorry, ma'am… I, um, I…” I was scared to death to tell her why I was late. I didn't think she'd understand.  
“Frank, get to class. I'm going to have to give you detention.”  
“Yes, ma'am”  
I sat through the second half of study hall, wondering if old Mrs. Andrews would have us do something specific, or just a free drawing day. Art class was one of the few classes I liked. That and music. Those were the only things that kept me halfway sane.   
The bell sounded, and I trudged to art class, stopping by my locker to get my good drawing pencils. Once again, someone had slipped a note through the slots, informing me I was a no good emo fag. I just shook my head and threw it in the trash can nearby.  
“Assholes” I muttered under my breath, closing the door and heading upstairs to class.   
Three flights of steps later, I was sweaty and out of breath, and almost late. Suddenly, someone knocked into me, and my books went skidding across the floor.  
“Oh, god, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention.” The guy that had run into me said, kneeling down to help me grab all of my books.  
“It's alright… thanks for helping me.” He looked up at me and smiled, and I was struck by his pretty hazel eyes. “I, um, I have to go… class.”   
“No problem. No need to be late because of my clumsy self.” He smiled again, standing and walking into the restroom. I hurried on, getting through the door as the second bell rang. Our teacher wasn't there yet, so I sat in the back corner, thinking about the new guy.   
He was… I almost wanted to say pretty. He was tall, maybe 5’9” or so, and slender. He was cute. I wondered if he had any of my classes, because I wanted to get to know him better.  
The door opened, and he walked in, my jaw dropping when he went to the teacher's desk.  
“Hello, everyone, my name is Mr. Way. I'll be your teacher for Art 4 for the rest of the year. Any questions?” He looked around and caught me staring at him, smiling back at me. He gave me a wink then looked away. Me being me, I blushed. He pointed to the girl who raised her hand.  
“What happened to Mrs. Andrews?”  
“She had a health issue come up, and decided it was time to retire.” He pointed to someone else, answering another question.   
We ended up taking the whole class for questions and answers, and I kept looking at him, trying not to stare, but he caught me several times. He'd smile and go to the next question, and I would blush and look away. Finally the bell rang. As I slipped out of my seat, I heard Mr. Way speak up.  
“If any of you have detention, I expect to see you in the cafeteria at 2:45 sharp. Have a good day, guys.”


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was the normal Monday hell, but I pretty much bull shitted my way through the rest of my classes. One of my only real friends, Ray, sat with me at lunch.  
“Frank, whatcha think about the new art teacher?”  
“I think he's a teacher. That equals unavailable, so why even bother?” I wasn't about to tell Ray I'd been having daydreams about the guy all morning.  
“Awe, now, you're no fun.” Ray teased, smiling. “Honestly, he's cute, but I think he'd be out of my league.”  
“Dude, shut up.” I whacked his arm. “I'm not going to think about it because I have enough trouble at home. I don't need to add to it.”  
“Frankie, you know I'm just kidding.” He took a bite of his sandwich. “How's it going there?”  
“Well, about the same…” I sighed. “Had to clean up after her again... And I was late... And I have detention.”  
“Why don't you say something to a teacher? Get her some help?”  
“I can't. Mom's all I got left. They'll take her away and I won't have any place to live.”  
“You know my mom would let you stay with us.” He gave me a smile. “At least think about it. Get her the help and she'll be around longer.” We talked about other things for the rest of lunch before heading off to another class.  
The rest of the day drug as usual, at least until last period. Music. I loved choir and I was good with a guitar. I wished that those two things would someday get my ass out of this town, but for now, I had to endure three more quarters before I was free.   
Last period flew by way too quickly, and I made my way to my locker to get my pencils and sketch pad out before going to detention.  
“Hey, Iero!” I groaned, not bothering to look to see who was talking to me. “Hey, fag boy, don't ignore me when I talk to you.” Brendon Urie, the most popular guy in my class, wasn't going to leave me alone.  
“What? I've got detention.” I tried to keep going, but he grabbed my shirt from behind. “Let. Me. Go.”   
“What are you gonna do, cry?” I gritted my teeth, not looking at him or talking. He shoved me into the closest locker, pissed off that I wouldn't react. He did it twice more, and I never made a sound as he did it one more time. A flash of pain went through my head, and everything went black as I fell to the floor.   
I heard yelling, but couldn't follow the words or who was talking. All I knew was that my nose hurt beyond anything I'd ever felt before, and it was bleeding. It was a few minutes before I was able to make sense of what was happening.  
“Frank? Hey, Frank. If you can hear me, raise a finger” I didn't know who it was but I raised a finger, alright. He laughed. “Under the circumstances, I won't tell anyone you flipped off a teacher.”  
“My. Way? Oh, god, I'm sorry.” I opened my eyes and saw him crouched down beside me. He chuckled softly.  
“Hey, we're cool. Urie is going to get suspended for this. How are you feeling?”   
“Like my nose is broken.” He took my chin between his fingers, looking at my nose.  
“I think you're right.That's a lot of blood…” Gerard sighed. “Come on. Let's get you checked out.” He helped me get back to my feet.  
“Thanks. Wait, what about detention?”  
“I think a broken nose trumps detention.” He smiled at me, and my stomach did a funny little flip. I knew then and there I had a massive crush on my new teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, I was sitting with Ray at lunch again, just picking at my food.  
“Frankie, you okay? You're awfully quiet.”  
“Yeah. Ryan keeps screwing with me. He's pissed off that Brendon got in trouble for breaking my nose. And I have a problem, but it's nothing I can do anything about.”  
“A problem? Like what?” A new voice jumped in. Ray and I grinned as we turned around to see Mikey standing there. “Did you miss me?”  
“Hell, yes, we missed you!” I said as I jumped up and hugged him. “About damned time the doctor released you.” Mikey was Ray’s and my other best friend. Somehow he'd gotten a bad case of pneumonia, and had been gone for almost a month.  
“Well, I have to wait until Monday to actually come back, but I had to stop in and drop off the papers on the way home from the doctor's office.” He plopped into the chair next to me. “So, what's with your nose?” I explained, not mentioning the name of the teacher who'd taken my sorry butt to the ER. “Wait, that was you? My brother was telling us about a student getting his nose broke. He never said who.”  
“Your brother?” I looked at him, sudden realization hitting me like a ton of bricks. “That's Gerard?! Holy shit, college did him good.” Mikey laughed. The last time I'd seen Gerard before, he was just heading off to college, had greasy black hair, and was rather chunky. A far cry from the guy that had been on my mind since Monday. “I knew the last name was the same as yours, but I thought it was just a coincidence.”  
“He was tired of being seen as a grungy kid, so he started to eat right and pay attention to personal hygiene. Cleans up good, doesn't he?” I nodded, shell shocked. While it made me having a crush on the guy a lot more difficult, at least I had a good reason to be around him. Mikey just shook his head, grinning. “Hey, you guys want to come over tomorrow night? Watch movies and eat pizza?”  
“I'll be a little bit late. Mom has me doing some chores tomorrow.” Ray sighed. I just laughed at his put upon expression.  
“I'll be there. My mom's planning on being out this weekend. Not that there's anything different than any other weekend.”  
“Well, you're always welcome at our house, Frank. Come over tomorrow at six, and we'll order the pizza when Ray gets there.” I nodded, wanting to ask if his brother would be there, but I kept quiet.  
Soon, it was time to get to class, Mikey heading home. As I stopped by the locker, I had the feeling I was being watched, but shrugged it off, figuring that Ryan was trying to get to me again. I was right. Someone had taken red permanent marker to the front of my locker, and in great big letters wrote the words “Fag Boy”.   
I stared at it for a few minutes before I blanked out, walking out of the school to the park near my house. I was done, tired of the bull shit. I didn't care that I’d get detention for skipping classes. Not that anyone would miss me much.  
I stayed at the park for what felt like hours, staring out across the lake and drawing in my sketchbook. It was some time before I realized that I wasn't alone anymore, that someone else was sitting on the other end of the bench.  
“I'm sorry I left school… I couldn't take it anymore.”  
“I know, Frankie. I saw your locker.” Mr. Way spoke softly. “I managed to get you out of a detention for skipping classes. I told the principal you were sick.”  
“You lied for me? But why?” I looked at him in surprise.  
“Well, for one, you're one of my brother's best friends. Mikey stopped by my classroom before he went home and told me… Sorry I didn't recognize you sooner, by the way.” I just shrugged. He looked over at me, a sad smile on his face. “Also, I remember how I felt when it happened to me.”  
“You had that happen, too?” I sighed when he nodded. “It sucks. I'm different than the other guys at school and they know it. Figured it out when I slipped up and commented about some actor being hot.” I blushed and looked back at the water. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and I tried to wipe it away before he noticed. He moved closer to me pulling me into a hug, and I hugged him right back, sniffling and trying not to cry from his kindness.  
“It's alright if you need to cry, Frankie. I won't tell anyone.” It was all it took for the dam to crumble and let the tears of hurt and frustrated anger that I'd been holding back since Monday to come pouring down. When I calmed down, he smiled at me. “Little bit better?”  
“Yeah… I… um… thanks.” I didn't look up at him, afraid to see the look of pity I was sure I'd see on his face.  
“No prob… I just thought you might need someone to talk to that's been through the same thing. It gets easier.” He stood, and I couldn't help but stare. “I've got to get back, papers to grade. You'll be at school in the morning?”  
“Yeah. I think I'm gonna be okay tomorrow.” He nodded, patting my shoulder before turning towards the parking lot. I watched him go, then headed home, glad that the person I called ‘mom’ was passed out on the couch when I got there. I went to my room and locked the door, undressing down to my boxers and went to bed, losing myself in my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I was actually early getting to school for once. I was in a good mood because I would be hanging out with my two best friends and get away from home for a while. Mom had been passed out on the floor by the couch when I got up, so I quietly made myself some coffee and toast and, after putting a blanket over her, headed out the door before she even stirred.  
The day at school started out halfway decent. Maintenance had repainted my locker, the last of my homework was easy and finished in the first ten minutes of first period. Pulling out my sketchbook, I started to draw, losing myself in my work.  
“Dude, you're gonna be late.” I jumped a little when Ray came past me, looking up at the clock.  
“Damn, that went quick. See you at lunch, Ray.” I picked up the sketchbook and ran for it. Just like Monday, I wasn't paying attention as I hit the top of the steps, running into Mr. Way... Again. My books went flying, and I fell on my ass. “God, I'm sorry, Mr. Way.” He raised an eyebrow, looking as though he wasn't sure whether to laugh or send me to detention, but he just shook his head and grinned, helping me gather up my books for the second time this week.  
“If you promise not to make it a habit of trying to run me over, I won't hold it against you if you're a minute or two late into the classroom.”  
“Really? Awesome, thanks, Mr. Way.”  
“No prob. I know you have a long trip to get here from study hall… always did hate it when they did that to me, too. Now, go on. I'll be right in.”   
I went into the classroom, not realizing that I didn't have my sketchbook. At least, not until Mr. Way came in, my book in one hand, his coffee in the other. He had a funny look on his face, and I knew immediately that he'd seen the picture I was working on. My face burned as I blushed, looking down at my desk so I couldn't make eye contact with him.  
“Okay, guys, we're going to have a free drawing day. I want you to draw anything you want.” A few of the jocks snickered, and Mr. Way laughed. ”Anything that doesn't have to be censored,” he amended. He came back to my desk and set my sketchbook in front of me, gently rested his hand on my shoulder and murmured softly, “I would like to see you after class.” His breath tickled my ear, and I shivered, nodding. He went around and looked at the different drawings on his way back to his desk, giving pointers to one and complimenting each one on their work.  
When the bell rang, I stayed at my desk as everyone filed out, slumped down in my chair.  
“Frank? I have a question or two for you. For one, why did you draw me? I'm not mad about it, I'm just curious.”  
“I… well… I…” He chuckled softly, understanding my embarrassed blush.  
“Frank, I won't push. It's alright, and I'm flattered that you drew me. My second question is, have you considered sending out college applications? I know a few art schools that would jump all over themselves to bring someone as talented as you to their campuses.”  
“Mr. Way, I'd love to get out of this town, but I can't afford college.”  
“Frankie, I'm almost positive that you could get a full ride scholarship with this talent. What do the rest of your grades look like?” My stomach did a little flip when he called me Frankie, and it took me a moment to speak.  
“A’s and B's, mostly, a D in gym, but I'm already over my credit minimum to graduate as of last year.”  
“Frankie, send out those applications for the schools and for the scholarship programs. I'll even put in a good word for you.”  
I was stunned. I'd never shown anyone my personal sketchbook before. To be honest, I hadn't thought of my artwork as anything that might take me to college and out of this stupid town. My expression must have concerned him, because suddenly, Mr. Way was kneeling down beside my desk. “Frankie? Are you alright?” I nodded, looking over at him. Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned toward him, and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

I kissed him. What the fuck was I thinking?! By the time I was at lunch, I was making myself crazy thinking about it. Ray took one look at me and knew something was up. “Dude, what the hell did you do to have that look on your face?”  
“I can't tell you…. Oh, god, I'm fucked.” I laid my head on the table, wanting to die as the memory ran through my frazzled brain.  
A second after my lips had touched his, Mr. Way, had started to kiss me back, but he pulled away, looking at me like I'd sprouted a second head on my shoulders. “What are you doing? I… we can't…” he stood up and walked back to his desk. He wrote something on his notepad and tore the page off. “You… you'd better get to your next class. I wrote you an excuse that I kept you here a few minutes over. Just please…” He was completely flustered, but so was I.  
“I... I'm sorry…” I hurried out of the room, barely brushing his hand as I took the note. The contact made him flinch as though I'd burned him. It hurt to see it, and I stopped in the restroom on the way to my next class, trying to compose myself. I hadn't meant to do it… had I?  
The next few classes were a blur, but I somehow survived them. Then lunch. Ray tried a couple of times to get me to tell him what happened. Fortunately, Mikey texted us both, asking if it was alright if Bob hung out with us at the sleepover. I texted him back.  
'Mikey, it's fine as long as you keep the sucking face to a minimum while the rest of us are awake.’ Bob had moved to town at the end of last year, but he and Mikey's relationship took off like wildfire. As far as I was concerned, as long as Mikey was happy and Bob treated him good, I was happy for them. Besides, Bob was a pretty decent guy.  
My phone buzzed, Mikey sending the reply, 'Lol, fuck off, but thanks!!! C U at 6.’  
“You know those two can't and won't keep their hands off of each other.”  
“Yeah, Ray, but, he's happy. You know as well as I do that he's happier with Bob than he's ever been.”  
“True… I just hope we don't have to listen to them getting it on. That happened the last time.”  
“Eww! I'm sure they won't, not after messing with them for a few months.” Ray grinned, getting up and gathering his stuff.  
“Well, I gotta run. I'll see you later.”   
The rest of the school day wasn't bad. It went too slowly, but then I was free, hurrying home to get ready. When I got there, however, my heart sank. Mom was still home, starting to get a buzz on before she went out.  
“Frankie, you're a good boy…” Her voice was already slurred. I sighed.  
“Thanks, mom… aren't you going out for the weekend?”  
“Yeah, but my date isn't here yet.”   
“Okay. I'm going over to Mikey's tonight, mom.”  
“Such a nice boy…” she smiled at me, looking up at me with a glassy-eyed, half trashed look on her face.  
“Yeah, mom, he is. I'm gonna go get ready. Do you need anything?”  
“Nooo, I'm good.” She hiccupped, taking a swig from the bottle of vodka she was working on. I didn't say anything more, just shook my head and went upstairs to my room. Packing up my change of clothes and phone charger didn't take long, so I waited until I heard her leave before jumping in the shower.  
I started to think about the kiss, wondering what would have happened if he'd not pulled away. I wondered what it would be like with him.  
Before I realized it, I had a massive hard on. I let myself imagine him, wrapping those long fingers around my cock, stroking it slowly at first, then harder, making me crazy.  
Suddenly, I came, my knees buckling as I shot my load, cum dripping down my hand as the shower washed away the evidence. It took me a few minutes to recover from it. Breathless and sated, I got out of the shower and dried off, not sure now if I was looking forward to hanging out with Mikey, or freaked out that Gerard might be there, too.


	6. Chapter 6

Six and a half hours later, I was at the Way home, awake and staring up at the ceiling. It was a little after midnight, Ray was out cold, and I could make out the sounds of Mikey and Bob kissing and whispering. I was pretty sure that they were planning on having sex sooner or later, and I was trying to figure out how not to hear that. Fortunately, they passed out before I got an earful.  
When I'd gotten there earlier, Mikey and Bob were already kissing. “Awe, get a room, guys”  
“Nah, man, we're good. Besides, you might want to join in.” Bob teased.  
“Dude, you're so not my type.” I laughed. I had to admit, he fit into our group of friends well, and I was glad he made Mikey so happy. Mikey pecked Bob's cheek as he got up off of his lap, coming over to me.  
“Hey, can I talk to you a second?” Mikey didn't give me an option, just pulled me into his dad's home office. “What's going on with you and my brother?” I shook my head, trying to act innocent.  
“I don't know what you're talking about.”   
“Right… because, when he found out that you were going to be here tonight, he changed his plans and is going out to a party with some coworkers. Now what happened?” I cracked, telling him everything.  
“I swear, I wasn't planning on kissing him, Mikey. I just… ugh... I'm totally pathetic, drooling over a guy I can't have.”  
“Frankie, you're my best friend and nothing is going to change that. And to be honest, if you and Gee ever did get together, I'd be happy for you both, because you're exactly the kind of guy I'd pick for him, if it was up to me.”  
“But now everything is awkward and weird…”  
“Hey, I know my brother. I understand why he freaked out, but give it a couple of days. He'll come around to his old self again.” After that, it was pizza, movies and video games until Mrs. Way told us lights out.  
Finally, around one in the morning, I gave up and got up to pee. I had just washed and dried my hands, and not paying much attention, I started back to my sleeping bag, only to come nose to bare chest with Gerard.  
“Frankie? Bound and determined to run me over at home, too, are you?” I looked up at him in alarm, surprised by the warmth of his body against mine. I took a step back.  
“I... I'm sorry, Mr. Way... I didn't know you were home.” He stood there watching me as I turned every shade of red from embarrassment.  
“We're not at school now, Frankie. You can call me Gerard here.” He bit his lip, and I could see he was as nervous around me as I was when around him.  
“I'm sorry about earlier. At school. I shouldn't have…”  
“No, you really shouldn't have, Frank. But it's alright. I've been trying not to think about it…”  
“Oh… um, Yeah, me, too.” I looked down at my feet, noticing that he still wore his dress shirt, completely unbuttoned and pulled loose from his tight black jeans.  
“You don't understand, Frankie, I've been trying not to think about it, because it makes me want to do this…” He kissed me, picking me up and wrapping my legs around him as he carried me into the bathroom, closing the door and heading for the counter. His lips, tasting of whiskey, never left mine as he sat me down on the counter, his hands gliding over my back and hauling my crotch tight against him.   
“Gerard…” I mumbled against his lips, my own hands exploring his chest. He pulled away, looking at me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't describe, one that made me want him all the more.  
“Frankie… go to bed… please, as much as I want to, I can't.” He had a tortured tone in his voice, more telling than his kiss was. “I promise you, Frankie, I'm not saying no because I don't want you. You have no idea…” I slipped off the counter and around him, not saying anything as I escaped from the temptation he presented.  
I went straight to my sleeping bag, so turned on and so frustrated I wanted to scream. Laying there, staring at the ceiling again, I pictured him kissing me again, so overwhelmed I had to touch myself, tugging my boxers down and stroking myself as I felt again how he'd hauled me tight against him. I covered my mouth with my free hand, not wanting my moans to wake anyone up.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him standing in the doorway, watching me. I decided to put on a show for him. I pulled the sleeping bag open with one hand, still stroking myself with the other. He gasped, unable to tear his eyes away from my hand on my length.   
When I ran my thumb over the slit, my hips bucked a bit, and I thought I saw him lick his lips, one hand slipping down to rub himself through his jeans. It was enough to make me cum, and I heard his soft, tortured groan as I exploded all over my belly and chest, my hips arching off the sleeping bag.   
I heard rather than saw him move quickly away, heard the bathroom door closing. I hoped that he was in there jacking off to what he just watched. My dirty t-shirt was nearby, so I used it to clean up, then curled up on my side, finally able to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, the four of us overslept until almost noon. By then, Gerard had slipped out of the house, not wanting to deal with his little brother's best friend. I knew I shouldn't have tormented him like that, but I suddenly didn't care if I'd made him uncomfortable. I knew how it felt.  
I went home after lunch. It was just me there, and I appreciated that. Mom probably wouldn't be home until tomorrow evening, so I could do what I wanted. Unfortunately, I kept thinking about him. The tortured tone of voice, the taste of his lips…   
“God, Frank, stop doing this to yourself.” I growled at myself in the mirror. “He's your fucking teacher and your best friend's big brother.” I sighed softly as the anger drained from me, replaced by a sadness that I couldn't explain.  
Getting out of the house seemed like a good idea, so I grabbed my sketchbook and pencils, walking to the park where he'd found me after the locker incident. The sky was clear, and there was a family of ducks waddling around the shore as I sat there. It was enough to make me smile, and I started to draw them, welcoming the distraction.  
I don't know how long I sat there until I realized that I wasn't alone. I ignored the way the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy, pretending that I didn't know he was there. The smell of his cigarette smoke drifted to me, and I gave up.  
“What do you want, Mr. Way?” I couldn't get myself to call him by his first name.   
“Frankie… out here, away from school, please call me Gerard. I'm sorry for pushing you away, but I like my job. I don't want to lose it because I have feelings for you.” I looked up at him, wanting to cry. I hadn't thought about that part.  
“God, I'm sorry… I'm a total idiot…”   
“No, don't be sorry. Look at me, Frankie.” He reached over and lifted my chin so I had to look into his hazel eyes. “I'm not going to try to lie and say I'm angry for last night's little exhibition. Or even the kiss. But if we were to get together, we'd have to keep it quiet. Not even Mikey could know.” I sighed and nodded, getting up to go home. “Where are you going?”  
“Home… I'm going home, Gerard.” I turned to go, not even making it one step. Before I knew what was happening, he'd snaked an arm out and pulled me back, with me ending up sitting on his lap.  
“Like hell you are, Frankie. I'm not done with you just yet.” He cupped my cheek, leaning down to kiss me. It was one of those kisses that makes your toes curl, your heart race, and the whole world melt away, all at once. I loved it. His hands explored up under my shirt, sending shivers of pleasure in their wake, making me squirm as I got hard.  
Slowly, one of his hands drifted down to my crotch, rubbing my bulge through my jeans. He looked at me, a hunger in his eyes that turned me on more. I groaned.  
“Frankie… I want to touch you… please?” I couldn't speak, I just nodded, a soft whine escaping my lips. He slowly unfastened my jeans, reaching in and wrapping his hand around my length. I wanted to cum right then and there, but he murmured softly to wait, his lips on my neck as he stroked me.  
After a moment, he released me, and I groaned, but he'd only let go long enough to tug down my jeans and boxers.   
“Please, Gerard…” I begged him breathlessly. His lips had not left my neck, and he nipped my skin, marking me. I didn't have to wait long before he wrapped his hand around my shaft again, slowly pumping it as he murmured softly in my ear.  
“God, Frankie, I've wanted to touch you since that first day…” He gently tugged on my earlobe with his teeth as his hand on my cock moved faster.  
“Please… oh God please Gerard… please let me cum.” My hips were bucking against his hand, his hand stroking me faster. A few more rough strokes and I was crying out his name, shooting my load over his hand and panting, the back of my head was resting on his chest. “Oh, god…”  
He kissed my temple, holding me tight against him. “I'm not going to ask you to return the favor, Frankie, but that was beautiful.” We stayed sitting like that a little while before he almost reluctantly let me go, going over to the water and rinsed his hand off, not before licking some of my cum from his hand. “Mmm… you taste wonderful, Frankie.” He came back over to me and kissed my forehead softly before walking away, leaving me there alone with my dick hanging out and a shell shocked look on my face.  
“Holy fuck…” I finally snapped out of it, tucking myself back into my pants.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of that day, I was in a fog, totally blindsided by Gerard's actions. My head was spinning with the memory of his hand on my cock, kissing my neck…  
I moaned as I lay in bed that night, having jacked off several times already through the evening.  
Later, after tossing and turning, I got up and went back to the park, even though curfew had been several hours earlier.   
I laid down on the grass, smoking one of mom's cigarettes and looking up at the stars. I stayed there like that for hours, jumping when I saw someone approach.  
“Frankie, what are you doing out here so late?” Gerard sat down on the grass beside me, the pale moonlight shining on his hair and bleaching his already pale skin ghost white. I smiled a little, offering him a drag off of my cigarette. He took it and took a drag off of it before handing it back.  
“Mom's not home, and the house is too quiet to sleep.”  
“So you're out here listening to the water and the crickets, alone, in the middle of the night?” He chuckled softly. “You remind me of me at your age, but you're much cuter than I was.”  
“Whatever.” I grinned at him. “I'm not exactly male model material, I'm just short, skinny Frank. Nothing special.”  
“Frankie, you're special…” he kissed my forehead softly. “You're special to me.” With that, he stood, smiling down at me. “It's after midnight… Sunday. Go home and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at school.”  
“Gerard?”  
“Yeah Frankie?”  
“I… think I…” I felt my face heat up as I blushed, not sure how to say what I was feeling. He knelt back down next to me, leaning down to whisper in my ear.  
“I think I do, too.” He kissed me softly, his lips molding to mine. Before I could think, he was gone, his voice drifting back to me. “Go home and sleep, Frankie.”  
I chuckled, finally feeling like my bed might be the best place to be.  
The next morning… or afternoon, since I woke up at noon, was fairly quiet. I wanted to go to the Way’s house so I could be near Gerard, but I figured that he was busy anyway. I figured I might as well make myself useful and did the dishes and laundry, knowing mom would be too plastered to do it. By the time everything was done, homework included, it was late enough to go to bed.  
I must have fallen asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, because the next thing I knew, I was awoken by my phone blowing up. I looked at the time and the caller ID, groaning. It was Tony, the bartender from Mom's favorite bar. Sad that I knew the number by heart…  
“Hey, Tony. I need to come get her again?”  
“Please, and hurry. I'm not going to be cleaning up puke all night.”  
“Ugh, again? Damn it. Thanks, Tony. I'll be there in a few.” Hanging up, I pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing the keys to Mom's car. By the time I got there, mom was propped up against the outside wall, a dreamy look on her face as I pulled up.  
“Frankie! Such a good boy…” She hiccupped, stumbling over to the car, nearly face-planting into the passenger seat, giggling the whole time.  
“Mom, please buckle up. You might not care about your well-being, but your kid does for some stupid reason.” I was angry at her, for always getting drunk, for being the reason I was going to school so late sometimes, for not being able to cope with the fact that my deadbeat father didn't want anything to do with us. I drove in silence as she rambled on about something, her hiccups punctuating her sentences.  
After we got home, I ordered her to take a shower. She agreed, after a long bout of her pouting like a little kid. I set her pajamas on the counter, as well as a glass of water and two Tylenol, then went to bed, forgetting to double check the alarm clock.  
When I woke up, I realized that something was terribly wrong. It was too light out.  
“Shit!” I hadn't reset my alarm, sleeping until almost halfway through second period. By then my cell phone was blowing up with texts from Mikey and Ray, as well as a missed call from a number I didn't know.   
'Hey, man, where are you?’  
'Frankie, it's almost second period, wtf?’  
'Dude, my brother is pissed off. Get your ass here, man.’ Gerard was pissed off? Great… what a way to start the new week. I hurried out the door, checking to make sure mom was alright. She was sleeping like a baby. Figured. It didn't matter to her that she was fucking up my life.  
I made it to the school in record time, checking in at the office to let them know that I hadn't set my alarm, but skirting the issue of my mom. The principal informed me that I had detention for a week, then sent me off to class.  
“Hey, fag boy. You're in deep shit with me.” I groaned. My day wasn't going to be getting better.  
“What's new? I'm always in deep shit with you, you stupid fuck.” I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but I was so tired and pissed off that I didn't realize that I had, or that he'd heard me.  
“The hell did you say?” Brendon growled.  
“I said leave me the hell alone.” He grabbed my shirt, pulling back a fist as though he was going to punch me in the face. Suddenly, his face turned paper white and his eyes grew huge. He slowly let go of my shirt and ran, his buddies with him. “Thank you for saving me from my own battles, Mr. Way.” I didn't stay long enough to find out what he had to say, just went through the rest of the day, feeling empty inside.   
When the final bell rang, I headed to his classroom, quietly going to the back corner of the room. I knew he was angry because he didn't say anything, just looked up at me, his jaw twitching like he was grinding his teeth. It was a full 15 minutes before he said anything, but he didn't sound angry, more sad than anything.  
“Frank, what happened? Are you trying to lose a chance at a full-ride scholarship? They look at attendance, too, you know.” He sighed. “And for the record, I wasn't trying to save you from anything. I happened to come out of the teachers lounge right as he hauled back to punch you. It was lucky timing.”  
“I… I…” It was all I got out before the emotions overwhelmed me. I started to cry, and I hated myself for it. I hated him for making me think about everything. I must have surprised him, because rather than chastising me further, he came over and hugged me close.   
“Frankie, hey, talk to me. What happened?” Sniffling, the whole story poured out of me, mom's drinking and my having to clean her up, about forgetting to check my alarm clock after I brought her home, and everything else. “Frankie, have you told anyone else about this?”  
“No… well, Mikey and Ray know, and they've been trying to get me to get her some help, but I'm afraid I'll lose her either way.”  
“Tell you what. You're gonna stay at my mom's house, and we can get her the help she needs.”  
“But I can stay at home. If I don't have to take care of her, I'll be alright to get to school on time.”  
“What about rent? Or food?”  
“I… oh.” I hadn't thought about that. I looked down at my hands, worried what would happen to me if they took mom to get her clean.  
“Frankie, let me make a few phone calls. You'll have a place to stay, and we'll get her into a good detox program. I might be able to get it all straightened out by the time detention is over. Okay?”  
“Okay…” He quickly pecked my forehead, then went and got his cellphone out, making about five different calls in the last 45 minutes of the detention time. As we left the classroom, he directed me to his car.  
“Here's what's going to happen…”


	9. Chapter 9

That night, I found myself in Gerard's old room. I was to live with his mom and Mikey. He'd found himself an apartment the previous week, and had just finished moving the day after the sleepover. After I'd gotten into the car with Gerard, he'd told me what he'd arranged for me while mom was in rehab.  
“You’re going to be taking my old room. Mom is more than okay with you staying there. And your mom is going into a rehab facility. It's been arranged for your landlord to be paid while she's in getting clean, so if you need to get away by yourself, your own house is available to you, too.” I started to cry again.  
“Y-you did all that for me?” He smiled, nodding. “Why?” I wasn't used to people doing anything like that for me. I was used to having to fend for myself.  
“Well, Frankie, you deserve a chance to have a stable environment for once, you deserve to have a chance at that scholarship, and someday, I want to be able to say, 'My Frankie created that work of art.’”   
“Your… I want to be yours.” He smiled, his eyes lit up with my words.  
“C’mon. We'll go by your place and get you some clothes and things you'll need.” By the time we got there, mom was already gone, which was a relief. I don't think I would have been able to see them take her away. I went up to my room and packed up my clothes and my drawing pens and pencils, my sketchbook, too. When I came back down, Gerard was looking at the portrait of my mom I'd done from an old photograph of her.  
“She was probably twenty one in that one. That was before I was born and just after she'd met my father. Before everything went to hell with her.”  
“She was a beautiful woman. You did an excellent job on this portrait of her.”  
“Thanks… I guess I was hoping that she'd see it and want to go back to being her old self. The woman who didn't have to drink her troubles away, one bottle of Jack at a time. I was hoping I could see that side of her, you know?” He came over and hugged me.  
“I understand that, Frankie. Do you want to take it with us? If nothing else, you could use it as a part of your portfolio of work when you apply for an art school.”  
“You really think I can do it? You really think I'm good enough?”  
“With a portrait like that, I know you can. You're gonna blow them away.” I smiled up at him, biting my lip as I debated if I should do what I wanted to do. I did. I tugged on the front of his shirt to pull his face closer to mine, kissing him softly. He moaned quietly, kissing me back just as gently, his arms slipping around my waist.  
When we broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against mine. “God, I'm not wanting to let go of you right now, but my mom's expecting you…”  
“I don't want to, either… Gerard?”  
“Yes?”  
“Would you… would you hug me a little longer?” He smiled and nodded, pulling me tight against him, my head resting over his heart. We stayed like that for a few minutes. “I… I think I'm ready to go.” When he somewhat reluctantly let me go, I carefully took mom's portrait from the wall, then followed him out to the car after locking the door.  
The rest of the evening was a whirlwind of getting settled, having dinner with everyone, and Mikey and I talking and doing our homework together.   
When I finally found myself alone and over thinking, I figured that I best get ready for bed. So, after stripping down to my boxers, I slipped into bed, putting my hands up under my head under the pillow, only to brush my fingers along an envelope. Pulling it out, I recognized the handwriting on it, which read, 'To Frankie on the first night of your new life’. It was from Gerard.  
I stared at it for a while, tracing his handwriting with my finger before opening it with trembling fingers.


	10. Chapter 10

A note and... a key. I looked at the key thoughtfully, wondering what door it was for, considering I already had a house key. Mrs. Way had given it to me after dinner when I started to gather up the dishes out of habit. I turned to the note, beginning to read.  
'Dear Frankie,  
By now you've hopefully gotten a little bit of time to breathe. I know that it'll probably be a few days before you're completely comfortable there, and that's okay.   
I'm sure you found that key. It's for a front door… mine. If you need someplace to go, my door is open to you. Any time, day or night.  
XOXO- G’  
His phone number and address were printed at the bottom of the note, and I realized that it was the unknown number on my phone from earlier that morning. I took out my phone and sent him a short message after I saved the number.   
'Thanks… XOXO- Frankie’ I didn't think he'd answer, but a few minutes later, my phone buzzed.  
'You’re welcome… I hope you know that I meant it. Any time you need a break, my door is open.’  
'I’ll be sure to remember that. But won't you get into trouble?’  
'I don't know, but you're worth it. Now, get some sleep. Tomorrow morning will be here way too fast. G’night.’  
I sent him a good night back, then settled under the covers, surprised to realize that I'd slept all night when the alarm clock went off.   
To my utter amazement, the whole day was great. Even Brendon and his crew left me alone, which had me nervous, but I let it go for right then.   
I made it to detention without a single incident, and by then, I was just starting to relax.   
“Hey, fag boy. Too bad your boyfriend isn't here to save you right now.” I heard Brendon speak softly as he grabbed me, my books falling to the floor as he forced me face first against the wall.  
“Just leave me alone! I don't know why you hate me. Just let me go. Please?”  
“You don't know why? Because you make me sick. You have all these girls falling over you and you don't even notice. You seem to think being into guys is okay, but it's sick and twisted and I don't like feeling like I'm a goddamned freak because I like both!”   
Gerard walked in just then, hearing the last part. “Brendon, there's nothing wrong with being bisexual or homosexual.” Brendon's face turned pale at Gerard's voice, letting me go quickly.  
“Fuck! You... you heard that? Please don't tell my dad…” Gerard nodded.  
“I won't. I know exactly how you feel, even though my parents are cool with it now.” I nodded before I spoke up.  
“And I won't say anything, either. I'm pretty open about what and who I am, so the names don't bug me much anymore.”  
“After I have been such a dick to you, you'd have every right to get back at me.” I shook my head.  
“No, I wouldn't. It wouldn't do anything more than make it worse.” Gerard stepped closer, and smiled, putting one hand on my shoulder and one on Brendon's.  
“Frank's right, you know. There's too much hatred already. I'm not going to judge you for being bi. It's not a bad thing like your father must have told you. Does anyone in your family know about you?”  
“Mom… she's known for a while, but she was afraid that my father would kill me. He's a prick.” He looked down at the floor, looking defeated.   
“Brendon, it's going to be alright. I can help you get into some counseling to help you deal with what you're going through. It's not easy at first, but it'll help.” He looked up at Gerard, and nodded.  
“I… I'll think about it.” He turned to me, then. “I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you.”  
“Hey, I accept your apology. Just don't break my nose again and we'll be cool” I smiled and reached out, offering it to shake on it. He smiled a little, and took it, then quietly left the room, leaving me alone with Gerard. We stared at each other for a long moment before he went to the door, locking it, then coming to me and taking me into his arms.  
“I am so damn proud of you, Frankie. You handled that better than I would have in your shoes.”  
“Eh, I didn't do anything, not really. I just wanted to let him know that I'm not going to try to get even with him.”  
“Still, that took guts.” He kissed me softly, then slowly let me go. I blushed, not knowing what to say.  
The rest of the week went slowly, and it seemed like every time I went to talk to Gerard, Brendon was always around him, asking him questions, laughing at his jokes. It bothered me, because I wanted some time with him, too.   
By Saturday, I was getting angry, not having experienced jealousy before. I looked at my phone and at my keys. Damn it, why was he ignoring me? Not caring about the consequences, I decided that I was going to find out one way or another what he really wanted from me. I left the Way’s house, on a mission.


	11. Chapter 11

Before I could stop to think, I walked the few blocks to his apartment building, not even letting the butterflies in my stomach get to me. I wanted to know where I stood with Gerard, and I wasn't about to let Brandon steal him away.  
When I got to the door, I froze, looking from the key in my hand to the lock and back. What if he wasn't alone? Steeling my nerves, I unlocked the door and went inside. An audible gasp made me look up into a surprised pair of hazel eyes.  
I couldn't look away as I shut the door and relocked it. His hair was wet and a bit rumpled, little beads of moisture on his skin from the shower he'd just taken. My eyes traveled down, down past his chest and slightly soft belly to the towel slung around his hips. God, how I wanted to lick those little beads of moisture from his skin.  
“F-Frankie?” Before he could say anything else, I came across the room, reaching out to touch him. My right hand rested over his heart, and my left went slowly down his belly, tracing a moisture trail gently down to the edge of the towel, then further down to cup him through the fabric. “Oh, God, Frankie…” His words came out on a breathless moan.  
Looking up into his eyes, I plead wordlessly, my fingers poised to tug on the terry cloth. He nodded slightly, biting his lip. Kissing my way down his chest, I knelt before him, tugging the towel as I kissed his belly. I felt his stomach flutter under my lips as the towel fell to the floor, heard his strangled moan when I took his exposed hard on into my hand.   
His cock was huge. I knew I wanted him to be my first, but at that moment, all I wanted was to lick him, to taste his cum.   
“Frankie… you don't have to do this…” His words came out in a strangled moan, his fingers tangling a little in my hair.  
“I want to. Please... let me?” Before he could reply, I leaned in and licked the tip of his cock, slowly wrapping my lips around his length. I saw his eyes cross as his head fell back, a whimper escaping his throat as I sunk down to my limit, gagging on him a bit. My head bobbed slowly, getting into a rhythm as I got more and more into it, his fingers tugging at my hair as he moaned.  
“My God, Frankie… fuck, you're amazing…” He murmured, a strangled note to his voice. I loved the taste of him, his cock buried deeply in my throat as I finally relaxed enough to deep throat him. He whined, thrusting his hips as I increased the suction by hollowing my cheeks, and I felt his stomach tense. Knowing instinctively that he was about to cum, I pulled back so that only the head of his cock was in my mouth, the precum tasting like heaven. Gripping his hips, I looked up and locked eyes with him, his glazed with lust.   
He suddenly exploded in my mouth, crying out my name as his salty sweet cum poured into my mouth. I moaned softly, stroking my hands slowly up and down his sides as I swallowed it all, a tiny bit dribbling down my chin. Panting heavily, he finally slipped from my mouth and slid down the wall to sit with me.  
“Holy fuck… you have no idea how many times I dreamed about you doing that…” I smirked.  
“Really? You dreamt about us doing this kind of stuff?” He nodded, blushing furiously. I chuckled softly and kissed him, letting him taste himself on my lips. “Mmm… then we're in the same boat. I've been dreaming about you since the first time I saw you.”  
“Me? But I'm not all that. And I'm just a teacher.”  
“Gerard, shut up. You are perfect. To me you're more than ‘just a teacher’. You're handsome, you're a hell of an artist and a great art teacher. And…”  
“And?” His voice was a little tremulous, gently reaching out to cup my cheek. I mumbled something, afraid that if I said it louder, he'd send me away. “Did you just say what I think you did, Frankie?” I shrugged, hiding my face. He took my chin gently between his thumb and index finger, making me look at him. “I love you, too, Frankie.” I bit my lip and smiled, tears coming at the same time.  
“I don't know why I'm crying…” I sniffled, a little embarrassed giggle escaping. “I just never thought I'd get to hear you say that.” He held me close a moment.  
“Frankie, you know that we are going to have to keep this a secret from everyone else for a while. At least until you graduate, anyway.”  
“I.. I know. I don't care. I want to be with you.” He smiled, then helped me up as he got up.   
“Come with me…I want to take you out with me tonight. Please?”  
“But… “  
“Please?”


	12. Chapter 12

In the end, I finally agreed, a little bit nervous because this would be our first real date. He handed me a dress shirt.  
“Trust me. I wouldn't have you wear it if I wasn't going to wear one, too.” I chuckled and put on the black button down shirt, tucking it into my black jeans. The look in his eyes told me that he thought I looked good, so I smiled, watching him dress in a dark grey shirt and black jeans, following up with a red tie.  
“Wow… you look… wow…” he laughed softly.  
“Thanks. Now, would you like to know where we're going? I was going to ask you the other day to come with me, but Brendon was being really clingy.”  
“I saw… I… might have been a little jealous…”  
“Of Brendon? He's not even my type. Besides, he might be popular, but he isn't you. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice enough kid, but he's got way too much of a forehead for my taste.” I started to giggle as he came up to me, kissing me gently.  
“Mmm… okay. Where are you taking me to?”  
“Well, there's an exhibition at a local artist gallery of the works of the senior art students of three different high schools…” I looked at him a moment, wrapping my head around the information. “I might have entered some of my students work.”  
“Mine?” I bit my lip, surprised that he'd not said anything sooner.  
“I wanted to let the college recruiters see your work. I think you're going to go far, and I wanted to give you the best chance of getting a full ride.”  
“And then Brendon kept being clingy and you didn't get a chance to ask.” He nodded.  
“I truly hope that you can forgive me for not letting you know sooner…”  
“Gerard, we're good. I'm not going to hold a grudge or anything. You did what you thought was best.”  
Soon, we were in his car, driving to the art gallery in the next town. As we entered, I looked around at the many different works of art that the teachers had entered on behalf of their students. Suddenly, I saw mine. It was the portrait of my mom, perfectly framed and matted, and a little etched crystal plaque standing in front of it. My jaw dropped as I looked from it to Gerard, him sporting a huge grin.  
“Congratulations, Frankie. You received Best of Show on this one. That's why I wanted to tell you about it sooner.” An older woman walked up to us, smiling softly.  
“Are you the artist, young man?” I nodded, still too floored to speak. “I want to tell you that I am thoroughly impressed with your work.” Finally recovering my voice, I thanked her, and she introduced herself as the owner of the gallery, telling me that several different college recruiters had noticed my portrait as well.  
“See, Frankie? I knew your work was that good.”  
Later that evening, after the showing, Gerard and I stopped at a nice little restaurant.  
“We're celebrating, Frankie. You did awesome!”  
“How did you get my mom's portrait to enter it?” Gerard blushed a little.  
“The last time that Brendon knocked you down, it fell out of your portfolio of work. I hadn't meant to keep it, but the competition was coming up and I I knew you'd do great. I promise I didn't mean to keep you out of the loop, Frankie.”  
“Well, you're forgiven…” I grinned, “...but you owe me one thing.” He gave me a funny look.  
“What do I owe you?”  
“I'll tell you when we're in private.”  
“In pri… oh. Oh!” Gerard blushed and I giggled softly. We had a great time at that little restaurant, good food and good company. It was the first time I'd ever seen him that relaxed, so at ease with anyone. I made a mental note that I wanted to come back here with him some time.  
Back at the car, he came around to my side to unlock the door, trapping me between himself and the side of the vehicle. He looked down at me, a serious look in his eyes.  
“Frankie, I… I want us to be together. I… I know that I love you. But we'll have to keep it quiet for a while.”  
“I know…” He leaned in and kissed me, a sweet, soft loving kiss. When he slowly pulled away, I smiled up at him. “I’ve been thinking about a way around the student/teacher relationship thing.”  
“Really? Do tell.” He kissed my forehead as he opened the car door for me.  
“Well, if I were to apply to graduate early, I wouldn't be your student anymore, right?”  
“Yeah… hmm. I hadn't thought of that.”  
“So, I could take a little time off, get a summer job and save some money for school, and be able to be yours without you getting into trouble for dating me.” I got in the car, biting my lip as he went around to his side and got in. He drove in silence for a moment before he answered me.  
“You really have been thinking about it… when were you thinking for graduation?”  
“Christmas. I'll be 18 on Halloween, and hopefully I'll have heard from the schools by then.”  
“Then we'll work on it together, okay?” He smiled over at me, and I nodded, smiling back.  
When we pulled up to his apartment building, I groaned when I saw who was sitting on the front steps. Brendon was waiting, giving us a funny look before shrugging.  
“I, um… thank you for entering my picture in that show, Mr. Way… and taking me to see it. I'd better get home…”  
Before anything else was said, I turned, running back to the house so I could get away from the sadness and jealousy that swamped me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will have more posted soon. I just need to write it all. Love you all, and thanks for reading so far!


	13. Chapter 13

My phone was going crazy when I woke up the next morning. Gerard had texted me several times, and just when I thought he'd given up, I heard him and Mikey on the steps, arguing with each other. About me.  
“I have to talk to him, Mikes.”  
“Gee, he's been through a lot of crap. I don't know what happened last night, and personally I don't ever want to see that look on my best friend's face ever again.”  
“But I didn't do anything. We pulled up to the apartment and Brendon was there. I don't know why he decided he had to talk to me at that moment, but I didn't do anything with him, other than getting him the phone number for a councilor that can help him.”  
“Tell me one thing, Gee. Do you love him?”  
“I… yes, I love Frank. I know I shouldn't because he's a student, but I love him just the same. He… he makes my heart happy, Mikes.”  
“Then don't you dare hurt him. You might be my brother, but I will personally kick your ass if you hurt him.”  
“And I'd deserve it.” I heard him sigh before he continued. “I know that he's worried because Brendon keeps popping up, but I don't want anyone else. Just my Frankie.”  
I started to cry when I heard him say that, and I just sat there when he finally knocked on the door. I couldn't speak, but he cracked the door open a bit. I hated crying in front of him, but I knew he'd never judge me or tease me for it. He came in silently, sat down and pulled me onto his lap, my head on his chest.  
“You know, when I signed up for teaching at my old high school, I never expected to find the right person for me in one of my students. But I ran into you, literally, and my life will never be the same.”  
I giggled and sniffled as I snuggled into his arms. “I remember you before you went off to school, and I know you won't believe it, but I thought you were kinda cute back then.”  
“I was a greasy haired chubby teenager that didn't think I'd ever find anyone.”  
“I saw the light behind your eyes, that fire for something better for himself.” I looked up at him, kissing his nose. He chuckled softly, tightening his arms around me.  
“I think that's part of why I love you so much, baby. I see that same light in you.”  
After that night, the days flew by. School was going better, and I was a week away from turning 18. I received a couple of acceptance letters. One was from the local community college, which really wasn't a bad school, but it was here. The other was the New York Academy of Art. I was so excited to see that one, I didn't call Gerard, I went straight to his apartment. Literally ran.  
If I hadn't been so excited…  
“Frank.” I stopped and looked around, noticing Brendon and his buddies, waiting for me.  
“Oh, um, hi…” I started to move again, but he stopped me.  
“I have a question for you, Frank.” I went pale when he grabbed my arm.  
“What do you want to know?”  
“What's it like? You know, kissing him? Kissing Mr. Way.”


	14. Chapter 14

My whole body just froze at Brendon's words. “Wh-what are you talking about?” was all I could get out of my panicked brain.  
“Oh, come on, Frank. You know what I'm talking about. In fact, Ryan has a picture on his phone. You and Mr. Way look like you're really into it, leaning against his car in the parking lot of a restaurant…”  
“I... I don't know what you're talking about.” I didn't know what to say. I just knew I had to protect Gerard. I couldn't let him lose his job because of me.  
“Don't fucking lie to me, I know you’re dating him. Bet the school board would love to know about it…”  
“What do you want, Brendon? Just don't make him lose his job.” He chuckled and leaned in towards me. When he spoke, his voice was a soft growl.  
“I want to know what it's like…” He kissed me. I was so surprised that I didn't move, didn't even blink. He pulled away and laughed, walking over to where Ryan was standing, holding up his phone and taking pictures.  
“Dude, You have to look at this one.” Ryan held the phone out to Brendon, who began giggling hysterically.  
“The look on his face! Both of your faces are priceless!” He showed me the photo and my heart sank. Gerard had seen. And I knew from the look on his face that he'd recognized me.  
“Fuck… I… I gotta go…” I turned and ran for the house, no longer caring about the college acceptance letter. I'd hurt Gerard. I hadn't even made it inside before I was overwhelmed, dropping to my knees on the front yard and throwing up, tears streaming. He had thought I'd wanted the kiss, I was sure of it.  
Mikey found me a little bit later, rushing over to where I was curled up on my side, sobbing. “Frankie? Frankie, talk to me. What happened?” He got me into a semi-sitting position, hugging me. “Frank, talk to me. Please? You're my best friend, and I don't like seeing you hurting like this.”  
“I… I went to show Gee m-my acceptance l-letter... Brendon was there and he stopped me. He kissed me, Mikey. I didn't want it, and Gee saw it, and I know he’s hurt because I saw the picture Ryan took.”  
“Wait, what?” I took a deep breath, trying to get my thoughts straight before I told him the whole thing, what was said, and the look on his brother's face in the picture. “Frankie, you were set up. Just explain it to him like you did to me. He's a pretty forgiving guy when he knows what really happened.”  
“I don't know how to face him… I can't…” I looked down at my hands, then slowly rose to my feet. “I'm just going to go… you guys don't need to deal with a fuck up in your house.”  
I went down to the bedroom that I had been calling mine for the last couple of months, quickly packing up my few belongings. Mikey had followed me, trying to talk me out of it as I did.  
“Frank, you aren't a fuck up, and come on, it's going to be alright. Just stay here and we'll figure out how to fix it.”  
“I CAN'T!” I started to cry again, then softly spoke again. “I… I I'm sorry...I can't. I love your brother too much for me to screw up his dream job. I'm just trying to not give Brendon and Ryan a reason to take his picture of Gee and I to the school board.”  
We argued a little longer, but I walked to my old house, my meager belongings in tow. I'd left Gerard's key on his old dresser before I left, not wanting to bring temptation with me.  
That night was quiet, my phone blowing up, the only real noise in the house. I didn't look, just turned it to silent and laid down.  
The next morning was Saturday, so I stayed in bed a little bit later than I normally would, too worn out from staring up at the ceiling all night to want to move. I heard someone pound on the door, heard Gerard calling my name, but I didn't have the guts to face him. I just laid there and cried myself to sleep.

“Frankie? Frankie, wake up. I need to talk to you.” I was sure I was dreaming. Looking over at the clock, I saw that it was almost two in the afternoon. I looked back over to the bedroom door, sure that he'd disappear like smoke rings in the breeze, but he didn't. He was still there.  
“Gerard? How'd you get in?”  
“Mikey showed me where you hid your spare key in case your mom locked you out.”  
“Okay… so why are you here? If you're going to tell me that you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand.”  
“Would you just shut up and listen?” I could tell he was tired and upset, so I nodded, staying quiet. “I know what I thought I saw, and I know that you didn't want him to kiss you. Mikey told me what happened.” I looked down, nodding again.  
“He threatened to go to the school board…”  
“And you thought you were going to keep me safe by running away and not telling me what happened?”  
“You didn't see the look on your face… they took a picture of Brendon kissing me and you were looking at us in shock. I didn't think I could see that look in your eyes again.”  
“Damn it, Frankie, I love you. I could give a flying fuck if they go to the board.”


	15. Chapter 15

I flinched at his raised voice, knowing that he was as frustrated as I was. “I… I love you, too, Gee. But I can't let you lose your job over me. I… I'm not worth it.” He took my chin between his thumb and index finger, gently making me look at him. A small smile played on his lips as he leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine.  
“You are worth more than anything to me, Frankie. We'll figure it, okay?” I nodded, finally starting to relax a little.  
“I was planning on showing you something yesterday. Before… It's the acceptance letter I received… it's from New York.” I blushed softly when he pulled back to look at me.  
“My old school? Really? Oh my God, that's awesome!” I pointed to the nightstand next to the bed, a smile on my face as he read it. “I'm so proud of you.” His phone buzzed, and he chuckled softly when he looked. “Mom was worried about you. She wants to know if you are going to come back with me.”  
“Yes… but I don't want to go there just yet.” He texted her back, then looked back at me.  
“What would you like to do?” He smiled, that cute almost lopsided grin that made my stomach do little flips.  
“I just wanna…” I kissed him, softly at first, letting my hands explore under the Misfits T-shirt he was wearing, a soft little moan escaping against my lips. “Please?” He looked deeply into my eyes, nodding slowly.  
He laid me back on my bed, pulling his shirt off before laying down next to me. I only had on my boxers, and he could see and feel how turned on I was. He slowly kissed me again, our tongues tangling as his hands drifted over my skin, my whole body tingling in pleasure.  
My own hands started to explore, learning how to give him as much pleasure in a touch as he gave me. He gasped as my hand slipped into his pants.  
“Gee? I love you… I want you to… to be my first…” he kissed me softly and gazed into my eyes.  
“Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, and the first time can hurt.”  
“I don't care. I kinda figured the first time would, but I know that you're the only one I want. Please?” He slowly leaned in and kissed me, nodding slowly.  
Breaking the kiss, he stood, unfastening his pants and slipping them and his boxers down, leaving him beautifully nude in front of me. He came back to bed, laying down beside me and hauling me closer to him, kissing me as his hands roamed along my body, down to my boxers. I gasped as he tugged them down, arching my hips to help him.  
“God, you're perfect, Frankie…” His hands slid down my body as he kissed my neck. I moaned his name as he cupped my balls, feeling myself growing hard as his teeth nipped my neck.  
“Fuck… please…” He nodded against my neck, slowly kissing his way down my body, then sitting back on his knees to get a look at me, squirming in pleasure. He grinned and helped me to my hands and knees, gently running his hands up and down my back.  
“God, you're beautiful, Frankie…” Gerard whispered to me as he slowly kissed his way down my spine, making me moan softly. His hands gently cupped my ass, massaging and spreading me open, exposing the tight pucker. His tongue ran over the sensitive flesh, and I gasped as he slowly plunged it inside.  
I squirmed in pleasure as he used his tongue to give me pleasure. “Please… god, please…” I started to beg, needing more. He pulled away, chuckling softly as he moved his hands on my ass.  
“I'm going to have to stretch you… I don't want you to be in pain, love” I nodded, moaning softly as he gently pressed a finger inside my tight opening. Gasping, I stiffened at the slight burning sensation. He stopped. “Are you okay, baby?”  
“Yes… please keep going…” Gerard moved his hand again, pressing his finger in, then pulling it back out. After a few times, he carefully pressed in a second finger, slowly and carefully stretching me open. “Fuck…” He stopped again.  
“Are you ready for me, Frankie? Ready for more?” I couldn't speak, just whined and nodded as I pressed myself against his hand. He gently withdrew his fingers, kissing between my shoulders as he positioned himself behind me, slowly pressing his cock into me.  
“Gee… oh God…” My words came out on a moan, and my body stiffened at first. He stilled as he buried himself to the hilt, his balls resting against my ass. He leaned in and kissed my neck, staying still so I could get used to his length inside of me.  
“Mmm… so tight… so perfect…” When I finally started to relax around him, he slowly pulled most of the way out, only to push back in, maddeningly slow.  
“Please?” I tried to push back on him, but his hands tight on my hips stopped me.  
“Please, what, baby?” Gerard pulled back again, waiting for my answer.  
“Please… I want it…” I cried out as he moved his hips and slammed into me, hitting something deep inside that made me harder than I'd ever been, my cock twitching and begging to be touched.  
“God, you feel like heaven, baby.” He started to pound into me, managing to hit that sweet spot over and over again, making me beg and plead for more.  
Before I could stop myself, I cried out his name, and I exploded, my cum all over the sheet under me. A few more strokes, and Gee came, too, coating my insides with his hot, thick cum.  
Slumping against my back, Gee and I collapsed onto the bed, him still buried deep inside, both of us sated. “Gee?”  
“Yeah, baby?”  
“Wow…” His arms slipped around my waist and he hauled me closer to him as he chuckled softly.  
“My thoughts exactly, Frankie. God, I love you.” We stayed like that for a long while, just cuddling, talking about everything and nothing all at once.  
We eventually got up and got showers before heading to his mom's house, where I was scolded for scaring her half to death, though I have to admit, I shouldn't have ran like I did.  
After Gerard left for his apartment, Mikey and I stayed up late, talking about everything except for my relationship with his brother.  
I thought everything was going to be okay after that… boy, was I in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter. It's been a little crazy, but here it is, and everything is back on track. <3


	16. Chapter 16

The morning of my birthday started out like any other day. I woke up, came upstairs and staggered for the coffee pot. The last week of late nights with Gerard had caught up with me, not that I was complaining.   
This was different than when I stayed up late with Mom. I felt loved, wanted. We didn't make love again, even though I tried to get him to, but he said he wanted to wait until we could be together at his place, without worrying that Mikey or their mom would come walking in on us.  
It hadn't registered with me that it was awfully quiet for that time of morning. Mrs. Way wasn't in the kitchen, and Mikey and Gee weren't playfully arguing about something involving music or art. “What the hell…”  
I finally found them out front, speaking with a police officer. No one realized I was there yet. I heard Mrs. Way talking to him.  
“She did what?! Oh, god, this is going to devastate him… and on his birthday…” The police officer suddenly noticed me, a saddened look on his face. I knew. My coffee mug slipped from my hand, landing in the grass. I shook my head. This wasn't happening. The officer came up to me.  
“I'm sorry for your loss, young man. Your mother… it was ruled as an accident. She slipped as she was getting into the shower and hit her head. With the toll that the alcohol and drugs took on her body, she just never woke up.”   
“No…” My face drained of color, and I fell to my knees, not sure if I was going to pass out or not. I couldn't cry. Not yet. Not until I was alone. Gerard knelt down by me and hugged me close.  
“It'll be okay, Frankie. We'll get through this, okay? Mom and Mikey and I will be here with you. We're not going to let you go through it alone.” His soft reassurance was enough to make the floodgates to crumble, and I started to cry, my face hidden against his chest. The officer apologized and left.  
I felt myself being picked up almost bridal style. Gerard carried me down to my room and gently laid me down, tucking me in and cuddling me close.  
“I never got a chance to tell her I loved her, Gee. She died there all alone and I didn't visit her yet this week.”  
“Frankie, baby, it's not your fault. You've been busy with school work and getting ready to take your finals early. She knew you loved her, and she was proud of you.”  
“But…”  
“No buts. You are a strong, smart, talented young man, Frankie. And I love you so much for being you.”  
The rest of the week was a blur. The funeral, tests, and packing up the old house took up my every waking moment, but Gee was by me the whole time, helping me through it all. 

By Christmas, things were almost normal… almost, but I couldn't seem to find it in me to work on my portfolio. It was almost like that fire had burned out, and I didn't know how to relight it. Gerard and I had gone out to the restaurant where we'd gone after the art show, and I think he knew something was wrong with me.  
“Frankie, talk to me. I know that you are having a hard time, but I want to help…” I sighed, looking down at the table.  
“I can't do it…”  
“Do what, baby?” He reached across the table and took my hand into his.  
“I haven't been able to get myself to do anything art related. I can't look at the paper and see what I want to draw or paint like I used to. I feel like it's payback for letting mom down.” He squeezed my hand.  
“Babe, you are being too hard on yourself. You never once let her down. You took care of her when she couldn't.”  
“But she was all alone in the detox center and I wasn't there to help her!” A few people looked over at my raised voice, and I take a deep breath to calm down. “I… I'm sorry…” I ducked my head, trying hard to not panic. “Gee, what if I don't get it back? What happens if I can't do it and I lose my scholarship? I don't have the money to pay for it on my own… I'm scared, Gee.” He reached across the table and took my hand, sighing softly.  
“We'll get through this, okay. You've had a hell of a lot to deal with, baby, and it's going to mess with you. I actually felt like this when my grandma passed. She was the reason I first found an outlet in art and music. When she died… I couldn't look at my sketchbook and pencils for a few months.”  
“So this… this is normal?”  
“Sure is. People grieve in different ways… sometimes it's just too much for your creative side to be able to handle.” I sighed, looking at our joined hands.  
“I wish…” I started to cry. Again. I felt like it was all I was doing. I wanted the pain to go away, I wanted… I just wanted to be myself again. I wanted to be happy.   
I got up and went out the door, not hearing him come after me. It was as if I was in a fog, and couldn't see or hear anything. That was the state I was in when they found me. I never knew what hit me.


	17. Chapter 17

Pain… so much pain. I don't remember much about the attack. I was told later that I was lucky to be alive. At the moment, though, all I wanted to do was die, it hurt so bad.  
I remember regretting that I hadn't told Gee I loved him before I got up from the table. I regretted not being able to save my mom. So many things that I couldn't fix now because I was sure I wasn't going to live through the night.  
Things went mercifully black, then. I vaguely remember the ambulance, but I was looking down at myself on the stretcher. Gee sat beside me, pleading with me to wake up, tears spilling down his cheeks. The EMT with us had to give me a shot of something, and I sank back into my body, going from comfortably numb to searing pain. My eyes flew open and I screamed as everything rushed in.  
“Frankie, baby, sh.. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. Just breathe for me…” his softly spoken words finally registered, and I struggled to concentrate on him.  
“Gee… god, it hurts… love you…sorry if… if I don't...”  
“Babe, I love you, too… but you aren't dying on me. You're going to get through this and I'm not leaving your side.”  
“Who… who did…” I couldn't finish, too winded and feeling like I was going to fall back into the fog again.   
“Frankie, stay with me. I don't know who did it, but we're going to find out. I promise we'll make them pay for it.” I nodded, my eyes drooping. By then we'd made it to the hospital, and I was out cold for the rest of the night.

A week slipped by. Then two. I don't remember the surgery to repair my hand and arm. The attackers had stomped on them, shattering the bones, thankfully not my dominant hand, but at the moment, I wasn't sure if I would ever have full use of that side again.   
Another few weeks ran by before I was able to get out of my hospital bed without help, the doctor deciding to get me off of the pain medication that had made me feel like I was floating with every step. I slowly made my way down to the cafeteria, wanting coffee more than anything else. Gee was there, his head resting on his arms on the table, fast asleep. He'd been by my side whenever he wasn't at school, and I knew he had to be exhausted if he'd fallen asleep like that. The nurse saw me and came over.  
“Hi, there, Frank. I think your friend is worn out.” I smiled a little bit.  
“Yeah… I think, aside from work, he's been here with me constantly.” She nodded.  
“What does he do?” Her question was a little bit personal, but I wasn't sure why it bothered me.  
“He's an art teacher. He's also my best friend's older brother, and their whole family took me as one of their own when Mom died. He's been helping me get my portfolio ready for college since I graduated early.” I rambled a little bit, then stopped, shaking my head. “What's with the 20 questions anyway? All I wanted to do was get a coffee.”  
“Nothing's up. I was just wondering was all. I'm glad you have friends that are that close. I'm sorry if it came off like an interrogation.”  
“I… it's alright. Sorry for being a little on edge. I think I'm still a little jumpy from wondering who put me in here in the first place.”  
“Hey, no, that's completely understandable. Tell you what. You sit down by your friend, and I'll bring you both some coffee.” She smiled again, and I nodded, glad because I hadn't been sure how I was going to get it back to the table anyway. Thanking her, I sat down near Gerard.  
“Gee? Wake up and drink some coffee with me.” I tugged on his sleeve. He moaned softly, further asleep than I thought. “Gerard… wakey wakey, Mr. Way. You need to refuel your caffeine.” The nurse chuckled as I tried to wake him up, holding up a finger.  
“Mr. Way, the doctor is ready to give you your prostate exam now.” I burst out laughing at the look of sheer terror on his face when he looked up at her.  
“What the hell…” he looked from her to me, slowly relaxing. “Not funny… okay, maybe a little bit.” I could see the worry lines and the look of exhaustion around his eyes, and all I wanted to do was cuddle with him, let him sleep in my arms.  
“Gee, get a little coffee in you and go get some sleep. I know for a fact that the other bed in my room isn't occupied and that they said you can use it for a while. I don't want you to drive this tired.” I added the last part before he could protest. “Besides, no need for both of us being admitted for injuries.”  
“Okay, you got me, there. I have good news and bad news. And more good news.” I took a sip of my coffee before I answered.  
“Okay, what's the first good news.”  
“I was talking to the doctor and they said that you can go home on Friday.”  
“Good… so what's the bad news.”  
“You're going to need physical therapy for your arm and hand, and they're not sure how much they can do.”  
“I kinda expected that part… I hope… never mind. I'll tell you later. What's the other good news?”  
“They got 'em, baby. Your attackers are in jail.”


	18. Chapter 18

After nearly a month in the hospital, Friday couldn't get there fast enough. I was thankful for having graduated early and didn't have to play catch-up with school work. To be honest, I was exhausted. When I got home, the very first thing I did was collapse on the bed. Our bed…  
Gerard had moved me into his apartment… our apartment… so that I wouldn't have to go up and down the stairs so much.  
“Are you sure that it's alright if I live with you? I know that I'm not your student anymore, but I don't want anyone upset with you…”  
“Frankie, I promise it's alright. I already cleared it with the landlord and my mom. The school can't do anything about it since you're not a minor or a student.”  
“But Brendon…Ryan...”  
“Brendon and Ryan are not going to touch you again. They've done enough damage, and the police agree.” We found out that they had been the ones who jumped me after an anonymous call to the police department informed them that Brendon and Ryan had left a nearby party drunk and were talking about finding someone to beat up. Me being lucky like that, I ended up in their path, the one person who they already had a beef with.  
“They could still try to get you into trouble. They knew about us while I was still in school. What if you lose your job? I couldn't live with myself if the school fired you over me.”  
“Frankie, relax. We'll cross that bridge if and when we get there. Right now, you still have to recover and get yourself ready for college.” I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. I still was a little on edge about going to New York.  
“But, what about…”  
“Frank… hush. You're going to be fine. Better than fine, because I know that you'll do great things in New York. Besides, I'll be there every weekend.”  
“But it's not the same, Gee.” He shut me up with a soft kiss before pulling back.  
“I know, baby, but, like they say, absence makes the heart grow stronger. I'll be just a phone call away.” I sighed again.  
“I know…” I sat up, biting my lip, and hating that I was going to be leaving soon. I was starting college in the spring quarter, so I had a lot to do and not much time to get it done. “I just feel like I'm going to lose you, too…” Gerard sighed as he sat next to me on the bed.  
“Frankie, I’m not going anywhere. Why would you think I would?” I looked down at my hands, the one still bandaged up. When I finally answered, my voice was a soft whisper.  
“Because I lose everything I love… “ I stood and picked up one of my drawing pencils. “I think I even lost my spark for creating art… I haven't been able to get anything onto paper since Mom died. It's like a switch was flipped.” I tossed it back on the desk, my shoulders slumped in defeat. Gerard came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist, kissing the top of my head.  
“Frankie, I'm not going to leave you. Yeah, I know that you've been having trouble with artist’s block, but I know that it'll get better. We've all had those. Trust me, I've had my fair share of them.” I leaned into his warmth and sighed. He was right. This wasn't the first time I'd had a block, but it certainly was the longest I'd gone with no urge to create.  
“Hopefully… by the time I leave for college, it'll start to come back. In the meantime, I'm not going to stress about it anymore.”  
“Good. Tell you what. I know that it's hard to get any rest in the hospital, what with the nurse checking on you constantly and the monitor beeping. You lay down and get some rest and I'll get dinner around for us.”  
“Okay… Gee?” I looked up at him with a little smile. “I love you.” He kissed me again, smiling back with that beautiful light behind his eyes shining through.  
“I love you, too, baby. Ever since the day that a short, skinny little dark haired senior plowed into me as he rushed to get to Art 12.” I laughed as he let me go so I could lay down.  
“I'll probably never live that down. But I'm glad I got to run into you… figuratively and literally.” I smiled, asleep before my head even hit the pillow.  
“Sleep well, baby…” Gerard pulled a blanket over me, kissing my temple before leaving the room.


	19. Chapter 19

The last several years have flown by, faster than I ever thought possible. Gerard, well, he has been by my side almost constantly, especially since he landed a teaching position at a local private school. There's been ups and downs, like any couple, but every down has made us stronger.   
By odd coincidence, I met the guy who turned in Brendon and Ryan. My roommate in the dorms, Patrick Stump. He's a little bit shorter than me, by an inch, but he's got a huge personality and an even bigger heart. He told me that he'd once turned in a couple of former friends for beating some kid up and then bragging about it, but he'd never heard how their victim ever did afterword. I laughed a little.  
“Patrick, I can honestly tell you that he's doing well, if the guys are who I think they are.”  
“Wait, was...That was you? Oh my God! I never had a clue.”  
“I don't talk about it much. I don't like people feeling sorry for me, you know?” He smiled and we went on to other subjects. He became one of my very best friends besides Gee and Mikey and Ray. He was also the reason Gee and I almost broke up before he got the job here. Jealousy is an ugly emotion. Let's just say that it looked bad to be hugging Patrick when he was upset about an argument he and his boyfriend Pete had just had when Gerard walked in.  
“What the hell?” He glared at me, looking like he was ready to kill someone.  
“Gee, I love you. Patrick is going through a hard time with his boyfriend. I just hugged him. God, you'd think I was sleeping with him, the look on your face.”  
“Well, when you don't get to see your boyfriend for a week at a time and walk in on him hugging some other guy, what do you expect?”  
“I expect you to trust me enough to know that I'm not going to cheat on you. If not, then just go. I'll get through school by myself.” He looked at me, his face pale.  
“Frankie… I don't want to break up. I just… I miss you. I want you to live with me again.”  
“With you? But if you're in Jersey, I can't live with you. Not if I'm going to stay in school.”  
“I got the teaching job, Frankie…” His voice was low, almost a whisper. “I'll be moving up here this week. Move in with me… I miss living with you. Please?”  
“You got it? Really? Yes!” I hugged him tightly. “And yes, I wanna live with you, too. I miss being in your arms during the week, Gee bear.” At the end of the first semester, I was moving again, this time into a cute apartment a few blocks from the campus and not too far from his job.  
Since then, things have been fairly smoothe. Mikey and Bob moved in together after breaking up, then making up, a few times. Ray met a cute girl and settled down with her. I think that they’re getting married next fall.  
Last week, I had a huge night. It was my first real art show. Gerard was excited for me, but at the time, he called and told me he was running late.  
“I’m going to be there, I promise, but I have to finish the parent/teacher conferences before the deadline. You go and I’ll meet you there, okay?” I sighed over the phone.  
“Okay, but hurry. I’m a nervous wreck.” He promised before hanging up the phone. I ate a little, not wanting to pass out, then got ready, putting on my new suit. To be honest, I didn’t want to go anymore, not until Gee got home, but I couldn’t be late, either. I was ten minutes early, and the lady that owned the gallery, Lindsey, smiled warmly when I got there.  
“Frank, dear, this is going to be a huge night. I’ve had three offers already on several of the preview pieces. I have the feeling that they are going to be falling over each other on the other items… are you sure you’re not going to sell the portrait?” I’d done another portrait of my mother, though this one was of her as an angel. I wasn't about to let that one go.  
“I’m sure. I want to keep that one. She was my mother…I couldn’t possibly let her go, not to just anyone.” She smiled and nodded.  
“I understand. If the guy calls again, I’ll be sure to tell him why you’re not selling… though I have to say he was insistent that he should have it. He said it looked just like the woman he should have stayed with years ago.” My eyes went wide.  
“Did… did he leave a name?” She shook her head.  
“No, but, he said he’d come to the opening tonight to see if he couldn’t speak to you about it.” I was just about to answer, but her assistant came in, letting us know that it was time to start. Going into the main part of the gallery, I saw Gee, standing by my mother’s portrait, a huge grin on his face.  
“Did you really think that I’d miss this for anything in the world, baby?” He hugged me tight, and all the nervousness melted away. I had to giggle when Lindsey cleared her throat.  
“Are you ready?” she asked as her assistant opened the doors to the waiting guests. I nodded, not sure I could speak.  
As the night stretched out, an older gentleman came in, making a bee-line for the portrait.  
“Linda… I should have stayed…” He murmured softly. He didn't notice me watching him, just stared in awe at the picture before him. I came up beside him, seeing him for who he was.  
“She was never the same after my father left us… I wish she could have been here tonight.” He jumped, a bit surprised that I was there. He turned to look at me for the first time, his eyes wide.  
“Frank? My God, you look so much like her… a lot like I did when I was your age, too. Is… is she…” I shook my head.  
“No… she's been gone for a few years now. She was trying to get clean and sober.”  
“I… I'm sorry. For running away, for not being a part of your life, for not being man enough to stick around through the hard times. I'd lost my job, and I thought you would be better off without me around. I drank too much. I hit her. Just the one time, when she was angry that I'd been drinking again, and the look she gave me… I packed my bags and left. I hadn't meant to slap her, but…”  
“I understand… something inside snapped and you reacted.”  
“Exactly… I'm sorry I left. I should have… so much I should have done.”  
“Well, how about we start fresh? Mom may be gone, but I still want to know you.” We spoke a bit longer before Gerard came up. “Gerard, I need to introduce you to someone. Frank Iero Sr., this is my boyfriend, Gerard Way. Gee, this is my father.” They both shook hands, my father chuckling.  
“To be honest with you, Frankie, your boyfriend here tracked me down. But when I saw the portrait of your mother… I knew I had to meet you. I don't want to grow old with no family. I just hope you can forgive me for leaving.” I looked from him to Gerard in surprise at his confession, wondering how he'd been able to get that one by me.  
“Well, Mr. Iero, I'm glad I could help get you two back together. You're always welcome at our home.”  
“Thank you, both of you.” We ended up making plans for next week to have dinner at our place before he left for the night. After my father left, I looked up at Gee.  
“Thank you, Gee bear.” He grinned.  
“You're welcome, baby. I wanted tonight to be extra special for you.” He hugged me, and I giggled softly.  
“How you pulled off finding my father and getting him here without my knowledge…”  
“As distracted as you were getting ready for tonight, it was easy peasy pumpkin pie.” I shook my head and laughed.   
“Good point. I think everyone is going home. I think I'm ready, too.”  
“Well, there's one more thing we have to do before we go.” I looked at him, somewhat confused as he let me go and backed up a step before kneeling down in front of me, a ring box in hand. “Frankie, I love you, and I'm so damned proud of you. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?” I couldn't speak, all I could do was nod as tears stung my eyes.  
As Gee stood to hug me tight and kissed me, I realized that he was always there, teaching me. He'd taught me to be a good man, to have faith in myself, and above all, he'd taught me how to love unconditionally. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us.


End file.
